


Flips and Falls

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: A story flipped, flopped, falling.





	Flips and Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 and I still haven't gone a day without posting. I'm pretty damn proud of me, if I do say so myself! 
> 
> This was a bitch to edit, mainly because ao3 is a bitch when it comes to editing. But also, this shit is just weird. I like it though!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!! Song inspo is the sound of a pounding headache and sleep deprivation.

You are - era uoY

_I am - ma I_

 

 You are

        My      j

                    o

                      y

 era uoY

                                                              j     yM       

                                                           o                  

                                                        y                     

 

_I am_

_Your     down_

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_ma I_

_nwod   ruoY_

                                                         _f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

 

You are

      My     l

                 o

                   v

                     e

era uoY

                                                              l     yM      

                                                          o                 

                                                       v                   

                                                   e                      

_I am_

_Your     d_

_e_

_m_

_i_

_s_

_e_

_ma I_

_d     rouY_

_e_

_m_

_i_

_s_

_e_

 

You are

     My     h

                  o

                     p

                        e

era uoY

                                                  h     yM     

o                  

p                     

e                        

 

_I am_

_Your     d_

_e_

_a_

_t_

_h_

_ma I_

_d     ruoY_

_e_

_a_

_t_

_h_

 

I am - ma I

_You are - era uoY_

 

 

I am

Your     m

                  a

                      r

                         t

                            y

                               r

ma I

                                                    m      rouY

a                  

r                     

t                        

y                           

r                              

 

_You are_

_My      c_

_r_

_y_

_era uoY_

_c      yM_

_r_

_y_

 

I am

Your     s

               a

                  c

                    r

                      i

                        f

                           i

                             c

                                e

ma I

                                                      s     ruoY

a               

c                 

r                    

i                      

f                        

i                          

c                            

e                              

 

_You were_

_My     a_

_n_

_g_

_e_

_l_

_erew uoY_

_a        yM_

_n_

_g_

_e_

_l_

 

I was

         a

            l

              i

                v

                  e

saw I

a          

l             

i                

v                  

e                     

 

_You were_

_m_

_i_

_n_

_e_

_erew uoY_

_m_

_i_

_n_

_e_

 

 

My End - dnE yM

_His End - dnE siH_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with the writing of this! I think it LOOKS pretty. Editing wasn't pretty, but damn it was worth it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't do poetry much, so I'm sorry for the past two days. Finals are hitting me like a ton of bricks and I'm trying to fit writing in along with it. I've got 3 or 4 short fics in the works, don't worry! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
